1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telecommunications system and in particular to an automated directory attendant system wherein a call can be transferred to either a remote or local operator. The operator can subsequently route the call to a final destination. A private branch exchange (PBX) is not required for these call transfers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Due to the powerful processing capability of the microprocessor, personal computers (PC) can be configured to provide an increasing variety of telecommunications applications. The PC is therefore becoming an inexpensive substitute for conventional and oftentimes more costly telecommunications equipment such as a private branch exchange (PBX). By incorporating at least one voice processing board into a PC, and programming the PC and voice board with appropriate software, the personal computer can provide users with voice mail, pre-recorded messages, automatic call transfer, access to different databases, interactive voice response, and speech recognition, among other telecommunications features.
While many businesses and government institutions are modernizing their telecommunications systems with more powerful switches and with digital voice and data communication networks, a significant number of private and public concerns continue to use their existing analog telephone systems. For instance, many military bases use human operators to complete subsidized telephone calls from military personnel to their families. These calls are typically called "health and welfare" calls and are limited in duration. The operator has the capability of disconnecting the calling parties when the time limit is exceeded. During off-peak hours, the staff of operators can be reduced. Considerable cost savings can be achieved, in some cases, by replacing the staff on base with off-site operators dedicated to processing off-peak calls for a number of different bases and/or businesses.
Prior telecommunications switching systems are not configured to transfer a call from a first line to a second line (i.e., to establish call conferencing between a caller and an operator), and then subsequently to release the second line in order to complete a call between the first line and the second or a third line (i.e., to establish call conferencing between the caller and a selected destination party). For example, many PBXs do not allow release of the second line alone without also releasing the first line, nor the reassignment of the second line for use by the destination party in lieu of a third line.